IRC Agenda
Tech IRC Agenda over here January-May 2006 archive over here Tuesday 13 November - review of action items from last meeting Tuesday 30 October 2007 - review of action items from last meeting - Authors and editors check lists Thursday 18 October 2007 - review of action items from last meeting - report on author survey task force from Deborah - brainstorm about what we can do for the US elections - summit update - board formation and incorporation update Tuesday 25 September 2007 - discussion of volunteer incentives - questions about performance review? Tuesday 11 September 2007 - review of action items from last meeting - discussion of volunteer incentives Tuesday 30 August 2007 - (Postponed because of power problems at the GAP) review of action items from last IRC - environmental editor update - business cards - author survey - funding strategy - appeal for input about GV Podcast Tuesday 14 August 2007 - review of action items from last IRC Tuesday 31 July 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - environmental editor - headlines and RSS feeds - author survey - issue about fonts & translated text (raised by Chris Salzberg) Tuesday 17 July, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - author survey Tuesday 3 July, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - author business cards - board elections - language editors and recruits - update from ethan Friday 15 June, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - Use of logo by authors - "Objectivity" in GV articles - board elections - Summit update - thumbnail guidelines Thursday 31 May, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC Tuesday 8 May, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - Soliciting of ideas for Outreach projects Tuesday 24 April, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC Tuesday 10 April, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - discuss any issues about redesign - what constitutes a "Photo Post"? - what constitutes a "feature post"? - should we be podcasting our videos posts? - putting together a resource library - what would be useful? Monday 26 March, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - sponsorship of language sites/partnerships Tuesday 13 March, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - What should be our timetable and plan for the launch of the redesign?--Rebecca M. 11:01, 13 March 2007 (EDT) - How and when shall we sort out the revision of the GV "explainer" in the yellow box? Seems like it needs to be ASAP...--Rebecca M. 11:01, 13 March 2007 (EDT) - Are all the authors' photos and bios up to date for the big launch with the new "authors" page? This is the time to get everything updated!!--Rebecca M. 11:01, 13 March 2007 (EDT) - What adjustments need to be made in the editorial process once the redesign is implemented? Especially given the expectation that all posts will be accompanied by a thumbnail photo? --Rebecca M. 10:57, 13 March 2007 (EDT) - Are any efforts underway to find people who can post photos and video more regularly now that we have featured photo and video sections?--Rebecca M. 11:01, 13 March 2007 (EDT) Tuesday 27 February, 2007 - review of action items from last IRC - Haitham's objections to the photo on Portnoy's post. Do we want to discuss? --Georgiap 00:23, 26 February 2007 (EST) - Amending GV's "About" statement --Georgiap 00:23, 26 February 2007 (EST) Tuesday 13 February, 2007 - welcome to Sami, our new Advocacy Director! --Georgiap 15:22, 13 February 2007 (EST) - review of action items from previous IRC - in which we take a look at the redesign! --Georgiap 15:04, 13 February 2007 (EST) - "Featured articles" -- how should we manage this when the redesign comes on stream? --Georgiap 10:18, 12 February 2007 (EST) January, 2007 - Special Lingua IRC - What is project Lingua? (I may have been asleep in Tokyo, but have we actually defined what "Lingua" is?) --Jenbrea 01:50, 12 January 2007 (EST) - I second this plea! I think some of the discussion took place between individuals at different places and times - I'd really appreciate an outline maybe on internal before the IRC itself rr (outline by Alice - https://internal.globalvoicesonline.org/2007/01/12/1003/project_lingua) - What is/are the next step(s) to make "Lingua" a reality? Who will commit to those tasks? Oso 01:31, 12 January 2007 (EST) - Will any funding in the 2007 budget be made available for multilingual content? If so, how should that funding be disbursed to make it most effective? Oso 01:31, 12 January 2007 (EST) - Brainstorming on ideas so that individuals other than Rebecca and Ethan can approach funders that are specifically interested in bringing GV content to a certain language? Oso 01:31, 12 January 2007 (EST) Tuesday 9 January, 2007 - Capitalising on the momentum from Delhi --Georgiap 08:17, 9 January 2007 (EST) - GV Authors - how can we involve them more? --Georgiap 08:17, 9 January 2007 (EST) - Expanding beyond the regional -- any volunteers for the tech posting co-ordinator? - And related, the proposal from Bala and Ange to work as a "team author" to cover disaster and relief blogging globally. Here's an outline of the idea from Ange via IM: What bala was proposing is that, he wants to take up where i had left off at but as a team together.. for gv.. blogging disaster relief issues and bringing to gv and its related audiences voices from blogosphere and elsehwere , folks blogging about crises, etc. relief intitiatives, except that we didnt want to do it for a specific region, we wanted o do it on a global basis, ie. would need to coordinate with gv's reg eds re postings, etc. to ensure we dont duplicate postings.we would just be taking on the role of gv authors for relief related issues in blogosphere - because there's a lot put there via podcasts and blogs that simply doesn't make it anywhere.. and really noteworthy stuff by specialists and standards folks that desedrve to get out there.. , would workj at a team coordinating with reg eds.. but again think of us asa ny gv author.. but ... more of a global appraoch than regional. Tuesday 12 December - review action items - last minute Delhi items? Monday 27 November - review of action items from last meeting - Delhi leftblog coverage - what special leftblog coverage should we plan for during the Summit --Georgiap 16:23, 26 November 2006 (EST) - social bookmarking links on GV posts. Should we have them? if so like my friend Dave who has a single "share this" link at the bottom of each post - http://www.vianegativa.us/2006/11/24/scissor-paper/ ? or with icons as on this post at smartmobs - http://www.smartmobs.com/archive/2006/11/27/21st_century_ha....html - update from jer on redesign Monday 20 November - review of action items from last meeting - discussion of appraisal process introduced by Rachel on GV Internal (http://internal.globalvoicesonline.org/2006/11/16/0951/reviews_discussion_doc) --Georgiap 10:23, 16 November 2006 (EST) Tuesday 14 November - review of action items from last meeting - please give rraw your comments on the Reuters editors' blogs for her to pass on to Mark Jones when she sees him on Friday... make sure you've seen them! the link is http://blogs.reuters.com/category/themes/reuters-editors/ - In light of Salam Adil's post on GV Internal last week (http://internal.globalvoicesonline.org/2006/11/08/1732/dropping_the_ball), about our "dropping the ball" on the Daddam Hussein conviction, how can GV push its content more proactively towards MSM? This morning's note from Rebecca about Reuters' partnership with Pluck could also put a different spin on the discussion. --Georgiap 14:35, 14 November 2006 (EST) Monday 6 November - review of action items from last meeting - Redesign: Changes to the Global Links & Lefblog are likely to have a profound effect on the role of the RegEds. Can we get some feedback on these two areas of the site? --Georgiap 08:07, 6 November 2006 (EST) - Delhi Summit Day 1. Can we use this time to brainstorm a bit about the Outreach and Language & translation sessions and help Neha and David start shaping these sessions? --Georgiap 08:07, 6 November 2006 (EST) Monday 30 October - review of action items from last meeting - Brief post-mortem of Sunday's second Delhi planning IRC --Georgiap 10:49, 29 October 2006 (EST) - Delhi day 2 - for us and our authors... a wishlist! (drink and dancing already included on it) rr Monday 23 October - review of action items from last meeting - Post-mortem on Sunday's Delhi Summit planning IRC --Georgiap 23:51, 22 October 2006 (EDT) - Aggregator update? --Georgiap 23:51, 22 October 2006 (EDT) - Feedback on the Human Rights Video stories in the last few weeks? And also wondering whether it makes sense to start using the round-ups for Human Rights Video too? SameerP Monday 16 October - review of action items from last meeting - review of tags - I suggest we need a video tag for authors to use and prevent use of "Human Rights Video" for non-Witness posts. We should also discuss adding language tags since they will be an important part of our mega blog aggregator which in turn will, I understand, most usefully be based on our existing tags. We should also consider whether there are any we feel are redundant and any more we think are absolutely essential to be added. "Agriculture" was one suggestion I have been given. There may well be others. - rr - Am wondering if there could be some sort of regular feedback between ME and RE. I don't know if that is too formal for most people here - but I am lost - am I doing a good enough job - what should my goals be? Should I be comparing myself to other REs? I am so scared of being told one fine day that I am doing a lousy job. :) --Nehavish 13:15, 16 October 2006 (EDT) - Any update on aggregator status? - Haitham - Any decision on Authors incentives plan? - Haitham - "I'm Author/Editor @ GV" banners, if final, can M.E. send an email to authors so that they can start using them? - Haitham Monday 9 October - review of action items from last meeting - Delhi update & planning --Rebecca M. 17:00, 8 October 2006 (EDT) - Update from Boris/Jer/Ethan on where we stand with redesign, reblog aggregation project, etc.--Rebecca M. 18:18, 8 October 2006 (EDT) Monday 2 October - review of action items from last meeting - content flow - ideas, feedback on new "system"? --Georgiap 10:19, 29 September 2006 (EDT) - Delhi. attendees update. plans for day 1 and day 2. ideas? (oh and remind me to ask Neha about the webcast in case I forget)--Rebecca M. 21:01, 1 October 2006 (EDT) - authors and the internal blog - seems like many haven't signed on yet. should we send another email to the author's list clarifying? do we need to make the people on the authors google group the same as the people with internal blog access? --Rebecca M. 20:35, 1 October 2006 (EDT) - how to attract volunteer authors the Reg Eds might not know about Monday 25 September - review of action items from last meeting --Georgiap 18:07, 23 September 2006 (EDT) - editors present sign off on authors lists for GV internal --Georgiap 18:07, 23 September 2006 (EDT) - status check-in on Delhi meeting. RMacK needs your final recommendations on additional authors ASAP!!--Rebecca M. 16:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) - update from RMacK/EthanZ on legal matters & spinoff progress--Rebecca M. 16:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) - update from RMacK on conversations with LinkTV and Newstrust--Rebecca M. 16:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) - next steps on Haitham's idea for author incentives?--Rebecca M. 16:52, 24 September 2006 (EDT) Monday 18 September - results of Knight-Batten awards - new leftblog management system - an update on what has been done and how our new policy requiring regeds to publish author drafts is working, make sure everybody understands it - Reuters relationship - read the update on the internal blog! - update from Ethan or Rebecca on our conversations with a lawyer who will be helping us spin off as an independent organization. RM will also be posting something about that on the internal blog hopefully before the IRC. - Tuesday Reuters "newsmaker" event with Ted Turner about U.N. reform - authors reward system - asking authors to create a wishlist (say on Amazon) of items within a defined range, and GV to reward selected authors on monthly bases by paying for the item and sending it as a gift --Haitham 03:27, 18 September 2006 (EDT) - Reuters and the Pope - they want a reblog. Probably very soon. How can we do this? - GV Internal... I have four lists of active authors from editors. Any more coming up? Monday 11 September - Rebecca reports on Reuters meeting (will put more permanent account on internal blog), and also on meeting with lawyer. - Reuters Newsmaker event on the future of the UN, Tuesday Sept 19th, 4pm EST. There will be live webcast and we will be doing an irc, plus blogger reblog on the reuters event page. I need to discuss with you guys whether there are any bloggers in our community who are particularly interested in UN reform issues or issues of the UN's recent effectiveness in their regions. --Rebecca M. 22:28, 10 September 2006 (EDT) - Knight-Batten awards presentation next Monday the 18th. Rebecca, Georgia, & Alice will be there. - Status report on SSA Reged search from Rachel - People have suggested that we have a bit more of an explanation on the site rather than just "the world is talking, are you listening?" Would people like to suggest a bit of text? - the latest on GV internal and its progress towards author accounts - content and the weekend bulge: ...editors and leftblog posts? ...authors writing in their own language? ...editorial pre-publishing review Monday 4 September - Intro to internal blog's newly added features - Introducing Sameer and overview of the WITNESS project. --Rebecca M. 13:28, 4 September 2006 (EDT) - How to motivate volunteer contributors? Do we ultimately need to pay them? Or is it ultimately about other motivations, such as making the authors feel like they are involved in a community and getting something out of being part of that community? --Rebecca M. 13:27, 4 September 2006 (EDT) - Like Georgia hinted at in an email, sometimes we have more posts on the weekend than we do during the week. Makes sense since most of the world (including GV contributors) works on the weekend, but I'd be willing to bet that most of our readership comes during the workweek. Perhaps we should focus on having a post from each region monday - friday and then let everything else spill over on the weekend? --Oso 13:40, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Oso I couldn't agree w/ you more. --Rebecca M. 16:05, 4 September 2006 (EDT) - Survey finalization notice from Jer Monday 28 August - Internal blog follow-up: are we all up to speed? When do we open it up to authors? - Posting schedule: is the current schedule working for us and our authors? --Should we experiment with having the Regeds do one leftblog post per week - and skip roundup posts on the day the write a leftblog post? This would help increase the number of regular leftblog posts and might also be fun for Regeds, bringing more variety to the job. But we would need to have a very clear posting schedule and make sure people stick to it, so that people aren't all posting leftblog posts on the same day, leaving the links column empty, etc.--Rebecca M. 18:32, 27 August 2006 (EDT) - Language categories: to implement? And if so, how? (tabled by Boris) - User survey (see internal blog). Has everybody looked at it? We haven't gotten too much feedback yet. I'd like to finalize it by the end of this week so that it can go live in early September.--Rebecca M. 18:37, 27 August 2006 (EDT) - Shall we do separate, more informal surveys of our authors (to gauge how they're feeling about being contributors to GV) and perhaps even a RegEd survey so we can get feedback in a more anonymous way from you guys about how you're feeling about the way your jobs are structured, what you think about the way GV is managed, etc? - Delhi conference update. --Rebecca M. 18:32, 27 August 2006 (EDT) - Criticism, encouragement and feedback (john37) - Update on Witness collaboration by Rebecca. Monday 21 August - posting levels and traffic on the site still down: how do we get things going again? - May we accept commercial advertisement in (near) future? if yes, which kind of advertisement. if no, why? (posted by Farid) - Reactions to attribution policy as posted on internal blog - Anything we can do to make internal blog more useful? - Bot for the IRC channel? Monday 7 August - since Haitham can't make this time when he's working should we alternate between this time and an hour later? or should we have two IRCs aimed at two different time zones in order to catch as many people as possible, both attended by me with discussion held across them? (might make decision-making much more long drawn-out) - Delhi 2006 - nominations of authors all complete? We have two days, the first for the entire community, the second for core members. What do we want to do with them? Some suggestions already for day one, what would people like for day two? The wiki page is here - http://www.globalvoicesonline.org/wiki/article/GV_Delhi_2006 - GV questionnaire. Rebecca struck this with a big hammer. Please look at the link http://www.globalvoicesonline.org/wiki/article/SURVEY_QUESTIONS and be ready with comments, suggestions, refinements etc so we can finally put this out to the multitudes - blogday 2006 (http://www.blogday.org/). Given that the aim of this is to get to know bloggers from other countries and areas of interest is there any way we can encourage cross-regional interaction? would you like to swap regions for a day and do roundups from a different part of the world, then each write a paragraph about the experience which could be put together as a single entry to mark blogday? Monday 24 July - Holidays - Replacements - Georgia has graciously agreed to be ME while I'm away - One Web Day - the blog! - Upgrading to WP 2.x (Jeremy and I actually have testing out upgrading the site scheduled for after this IRC) Bopuc Monday 10 July - Update on Hao Wu from Rebecca - Update/discussion on December conference--Rebecca M. 22:25, 9 July 2006 (EDT) - Update from Neha on India Blogcamp plans--Rebecca M. 22:25, 9 July 2006 (EDT) - Discuss feedback to Ethan's email--Rebecca M. 22:25, 9 July 2006 (EDT) - Discuss style guide 26 June NEAsia and SSAfrica regeds - the latest -Have the bloglines been fed? RMack: "The point of this being to let readers access the raw materials all the RegEds are reading and from which the daily links are chosen. Part of the reason is transparency, part of the reason is that this is a great way for people to know what we're following as well as what we're missing, so people can suggest other good blogs we may not know about." - As we seem to have some time today, should we discuss updating the Author Page? --Georgiap 05:50, 26 June 2006 (EDT) - GV, Reuters, Buffett and Gates (please see e-mail to editors' group for background) - working towards optimising working with Reuters -style guide/decision making (please see email to editor's group for background)(alice) Monday 12 June * Welcome Farid! * GV Show - getting people to contribute / procedure for getting foreign lang shows translated --Georgiap 18:23, 11 June 2006 (EDT) * Adding a page for GV Editors to advertise for empty positions need to be filled (merely for authors and contributors needed) and a form to be filled for bloggers who wants to apply for these positions. A method by which it might help finding new editors, have a database and reserve in case some author leaves and being more transparent in our selection of authors. --Haitham 07:16, 12 June 2006 (EDT)